Tales of the Maludiraik Fae
by sanasings
Summary: Reverse-crush Fantasy AU- The realm Nukad is made up of two kingdoms, each ruled by fae. When tragedy strikes one of the royal families, peace is threatened. It is now up to the kingdom's best warriors, the Maludiraiks, to overcome the great evil approaching. With the two strongest Maludiraiks Chat Noir and Ladybug fighting together, hope is far from gone.


**Hello all my little kittens!**

 **This is a reverse-crush alternate universe that takes place in a different realm as the traditional Miraculous Ladybug. Have fun reading! (feel free to ask any questions you may have, if it spoils the plot I may not answer though)**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the ML universe**

Unbeknownst to most individuals, there are far more than a handful of realms in the multiverse. Our story takes place in the one known as Nukad.

Nukad is a world inhabited by mythical creatures such as unicorns, mermaids, faeries, and dragons. The Fae act as the ruling faction over the different races, and it is their job to ensure the safety of all inhabitants.

Every Fae is born with two natural affinities, one more prominent than the other. The dominant affinity is apparent to those around them without challenge and the easiest to master, but when a faerie is able to identify and understand the concealed one they are in turn able to tap into a deeper power. Those in tune with their recessive ability are able to become powerful warriors known as Maludiraiks and often work for their kingdom's palace. Once becoming a Maludiraik, the Fae are connected with a Kwami matching their hidden affinity. This Kwami is able to magnify their power as well as conjure protective armor, using certain gems they gift to their Fae counterparts. These gems have great power of their own and are essential to the warriors. Once united with their chosens, it is critical they stay with the said Fae. If at any point the gems are lost or taken, the affinity tied to them is unnaturally severed from the warrior. The traces of the affinity remain, but they become shells of their former selves. Whoever comes in possession of their gems then gains their power. The act of stealing a Maludiraik's gem is taboo and considered one of the worst offences imaginable. Maludiraiks true identities are, more often than not, kept secret for the safety of the warriors and those they care about.

The realm has long been split into the two kingdoms of Naldh and Saidh, both led by a separate royal family. There are currently eight established Maludiraiks in Nukad. Of these, five are a part of the Naldh kingdom and three the Saidh.

Roughly one year ago, the Queen of the Saidh Fae disappeared, causing the king to spiral out of control. In his desperate state, he has blamed Naldh and now uses the powers of the Maludiraiks at his disposal to find her by any means necessary, even if that means stealing the gems of other Maludiraiks to obtain their power.

Within the Naldh Palace Grounds a young Fae made his way through the royal stables, casually chatting with the creatures he passed. The stables housed a variety of creatures including unicorns, phoenix, griffons, and firebirds. It was also open to the royal dragons, however they preferred to roam the palace grounds until feeding time. Adrien had become one of the Animal Caretakers a little over half a year ago, and found great enjoyment in the job. In his opinion, it was the perfect way to utilize his natural creature affinity. He had a strong bond with the animals he looked after, and was able to understand their thoughts and feelings with ease. The stables calmed him in a way he could never be grateful enough for.

He felt the atmosphere change slightly as the stable's inhabitants picked up on something he didn't. It wasn't a bad change, but rather a welcoming one, as though they were preparing to greet someone. He turned towards the entrance and immediately caught sight of the guest.

He sharply inhaled when he saw the faerie smiling back at him. His eyes were drawn to her bluebell eyes and held captive. He was unable to look away, even as he felt his face heating up.

"Good day Adrien." Her voice reminded him of tinkling bells. He could only stare for a minute more, until he registered exactly what she'd said.

"G-good m-morning your highness," he stumbled out before finally breaking eye contact. The princess was beautiful as she stood before him in a pink gown with a sweetheart neckline and sheer billowing sleeves. Her shoulders were left bare, and he had to force himself to not be distracted by that fact. Instead, he concentrated on the skillfully woven flowers attached along the hem and waist of her dress, with vertical trails along the skirt. He noticed that the bodice was a slightly darker shade of pink than the skirt, the colors split by the row of flowers and ribbon. There was no doubt in Adrien's mind that she had created it herself. It was so utterly her, that no one else could have made it if they tried.

"We've been over this." Her voice was teasing as she spoke. "Call me Marinette. It is my given name after all, and you know how I feel about being addressed by a title."

Adrien's face was bright red as he replied. "A-alright Princess M-Marinette."

He noted her amused grin as she walked past him and into the stables. Her laugh made his limbs feel like jello, and he seriously contemplated how odd it would be to fly instead of walk, simply to eliminate the possibility that he would fall.

"That's better." Her giggle nearly felled him where he stood. "Not perfect, but better." She stopped in front of one of the unicorn stalls and reached out her hand to pet them. "I was hoping to take Adiana out for a ride."

"A-are you sure? You know how-passionate she can be. Why not Yoriara, or perhaps Primara?"

Amusement danced in her eyes. "I'm sure Adrien. If you're that worried, your free to join us."

She opened the stall door and they both watched as the blood red unicorn with obsidian black hair and a golden horn proudly walked out. The look Adiana sent Adrien showed her annoyance at his attempt to change Marinette's mind.

"Oh don't give me that look. You know as well as I do why I recommended different unicorn," he told her, momentarily forgetting Marinette was on the other side of her. Her soft giggle brought him back to reality and caused his cheeks to burn which led to Adiana snickering as well. "A-alright, I'll c-come along," he said, recognizing the look in Adiana's eyes.

He quickly thought over his options before opening a stall further down. "Come on Boaz, we're going for a ride." The unicorn that stepped out was pitch black with a baby blue main, dark blue tail, and silver horn. He looked down at his caretaker knowingly before making his way to the entrance.

 **And there's the first chapter of my AU story! I hope you enjoyed it. If you'd like your OC to be in it, feel free to let me know, I have quite a few that will be woven in as the story goes along, but am still open to more.**

 **Unicorn name meanings**

 **Adiana - the fiery one**

 **Yoriara - the reliable one**

 **Primara - the protector**

 **Boaz - swift and strong**

 **See y'all next time! Remember to R &R/Favorite&Follow**

 **~Sanasings**


End file.
